


сool hot sweet love

by yanisiya



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanisiya/pseuds/yanisiya
Summary: пару слов о глупой любви (сборник)
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Kudos: 1





	1. История, в которой Айрин не понимает саму себя и Сыльги заодно

— С днём рождения, Джухён-онни.

Джухён неприятно, но она кивает и берёт подарок. Когда-то бы она поцеловала её в щёку, прошептала бы на ухо «спасибо», а теперь может только сдержано кивнуть и поблагодарить.

Когда-то её подарок был бы самым ожидаемым, ведь важно не то что внутри коробки, а от кого.

Джухён благодарит остальных и пытается улыбнуться. Ведь это её день, ей сегодня 26, но чувствует она себя на 13 — так же нелепо и не к месту.

Они расходятся кто куда, ведь до конца дня многое нужно успеть. Джухён рада, что свой день проведёт за работой. У неё не будет времени думать о том, что могло бы быть сейчас. Или как нужно было поступить тогда. Или о чем-то ещё.

Джухён была бы рада не думать вообще.

/

Встречать день рождения с фанатами утомительно. Джухён нужно делать вид, словно все прекрасно, улыбаться и быть милой. Ей хотелось бы запереться дома с едой и не подпускать к себе никого. Или поехать куда-то далеко, но. Сейчас она здесь и перед ней фанаты, а рядом люди с которыми ей ещё работать и жить.

Фанаты поют поздравительную песню и Джухён от этого хорошо. Ей приятно думать, что кто-то ещё любит её.

Праздник заканчивается быстро, Джухён задувает свечи и загадывает мир во всем мире.

/

Выпивать рюмку за рюмкой, когда у тебя вселенская печаль на душе нормально, поэтому Джухён даже не стыдно. Сынван буйствует, лезет петь в караоке какую-то старую песню о любви. У неё красивый голос, пусть и срывается иногда от эмоций, но Джухён заслушивается и невольно начинает подпевать сама. У неё не такой красивый голос, как у Сынван, и она не милая как Суён, и не. Взгляд падает на Сыльги, и Джухён вспоминает как восхищалась ей, как засматривалась на неё в то время, когда они были друг другу просто знакомыми. Когда они ещё не знали, что их ждёт дальше, а просто работали изо дня в день, надеясь, что это все не зря. Помнит тот день, когда они узнали, что будут частью одного проекта, а дальше и группы. Тогда это было чересчур волнительно, и казалось, что вот теперь их мечта достижима.

Она помнит, как улыбалась Сыльги, как горели её глаза, когда они впервые слушали свою дебютную песню. Джухён тогда впервые поняла, что она хочет видеть Сыльги такой всегда. Помнит их первый поцелуй, помнит сколько раз они убегали по ночам, чтобы побыть вместе. Помнит, как хорошо им было тогда.

Сынван допевает песню, а Джухён выпивает очередную рюмку.

Когда Джухён выходит из комнаты, ей кажется, что Сыльги смотрит ей вслед.

/  


Три один три.

Джухён стучит, особо не надеясь на ответ. Сыльги не открывает дверь, а Джухён и не расстраивается. Она привыкла к тому, что теперь они снова чужие люди, пускай и живут вместе. Ей хочется сказать так много, а сделать ещё больше. Хочется снова болтать до утра; обнимать, просто быть рядом, видеть её улыбку, слышать её смех. Делать много банальных романтичных вещей и чувствовать себя снова безумно влюблённой.

Джухён долго решается, но всё-таки говорит —

— Не знаю, слышишь ты меня или нет, и хочешь ли слышать вообще, но. Спокойной ночи. Я-

(люблю тебя. Все ещё и всегда любила)

Джухён уходит к себе, а Сыльги не может уснуть до утра.

/

Не меняется ровным счётом ничего. Ни через неделю, ни через месяц. Не то чтобы она на что-то надеялась, но.

Йерим однажды очень долго смотрит на неё и говорит:

— Ну, ты и дура, онни.

Джухён тогда так же долго смотрит на неё недоумевая, а Йерим только улыбается. Словно Джухён тут наивная семнадцатилетняя дурочка, а не Йерим.

/

Когда они наконец-то выбираются с Кореи по делам, Джухён по-настоящему радуется.

Когда менеджер решает, что поселить её вместе с Сыльги очень хорошая идея — Джухён чуть не взрывается.

Джухён решает — это шанс.

Когда Джухён собирается сказать все, что так хотела, заходящей в комнату Сыльги — не успевает.

Сыльги обнимает её и говорит сама:

— Только попробуй сейчас что-то сказать — врежу, и даже не постесняюсь того, что ты старше. Ну, чего ты такая дура, боже.

Джухён не понимает, а Сыльги только обнимает сильнее. От неё пахнет чем-то алкогольным и крепким.

Джухён пытается что-то сказать, но Сыльги не даёт и целует её.


	2. История, в которой Айрин и Сыльги сбегают ночью с отеля, чтобы побыть вместе

Сыльги воровато оглядывается по сторонам и тянет Айрин за руку. Пробираться ночью за пределы отеля рискованно, ведь фанаты дежурят круглосуточно, и не постесняются застать врасплох и сделать пару фото. Айрин тихо хихикает; смотрятся они, наверное, смешно — две взрослые девушки, словно подростки сбегают ночью, замотанные в пледы с ног до головы и в этих ужасных кепках.

На улице по-летнему душно и не спасает даже прохладное море рядом. Айрин наконец может сбросить плед с плеч и кинуть на влажный песок, туда летит и кепка, которую она снимает с Сыльги.

У Сыльги растрёпанная чёлка, и этот едкий оранжевый на голове. Айрин он ужасно не нравится, но разве она что-то решает. Самой Сыльги нравится, наверное. Она улыбается чаще прежнего то ли, радуется обновкам, то ли просто так.

Сыльги падает на песок и тянет Айрин на себя, и та почти что сидит у неё на коленях.

У Сыльги на щеках румянец, а кожа горячая, опалённая солнцем. Айрин кладёт руки ей на плечи и осторожно ведёт ниже, касаясь ключиц. Сыльги держит её за талию нежно, словно боясь сломать, но взгляд у неё опасный и горячий. Айрин даже становится не по себе.

Айрин убирает руки с плеч Сыльги и отстраняется, садясь рядом, кладёт ей голову на плечо.

Сидеть вот так вот рядом приятно. Когда не нужно думать, что кто-то любопытный запрётся; когда можно просто быть вдвоём. Где-то дальше люди — парень с девушкой. Они целуются и слишком увлечены друг другом, чтобы замечать кого-то еще. Когда они заходят дальше приличного — Айрин отворачивается, густо краснея. Сыльги на это хмыкает, хотя у самой щёки горят огнём. Она думает, что они тоже могли бы-

Сыльги откидывается на песок и снова тянет Айрин на себя. И шепчет почти что в губы:

— Ты такая красивая.

Айрин опять краснеет, хотя, казалось бы, дальше некуда и от неловкости пытается вырваться. Они знакомы уже давно, но она всё не может привыкнуть к такой Сыльги — соблазнительной и наглой.

А ещё целуется она слишком жарко, что Айрин забывает обо всём, и уже не может возмущаться и строить из себя недотрогу.

Ей нравится то, как касается её Сыльги — осторожно и с неким напором. Айрин всегда удивлялась тому, как она может быть женственной, хрупкой и одновременно такой сильной. Она чувствует себя куклой в руках Сыльги — безвольной и беспомощной.

Сыльги почти что раздевает её и у Айрин кружится голова.

— Боже, что ты делаешь, прекрати.

От мыслей, что их сейчас кто-то может видеть ужасно неловко и почему-то безумно заманчиво, но Айрин берёт себя в руки, хотя хочется сойти с ума и продолжить.

— Давай хотя бы не здесь, Сыльги, а.

— Ты такая зануда, онни, знаешь.

— Знаю.

Оторваться друг от друга сложно, но смеясь, Айрин отстраняется. У Сыльги взлохмаченный и немного обиженный вид.

Становится холоднее и Сыльги заматывает их в плед, прижимаясь к Айрин ближе.

— Зануда.


	3. История, в которой Суён помогает Йерим освоиться и становится для неё чем-то большим

Йерим чувствует себя пятым колесом. Она не может избавиться от ощущения ненужности, от косых взглядов в её сторону, смешков. Йерим прекрасно понимает, что она сейчас приходит в уже сплоченную команду, где на неё поначалу будут смотреть враждебно — никто не любит чужаков. Она даже готова пережить это всё, если дальше будет лучше, но неприятные ощущения от того, что тебя почти что ненавидят никуда не уходят.

Онни, с которыми она тренировалась, которыми немного восхищалась, теперь её одногруппницы, и это чертовски тяжело принять, но Йерим делает первые шаги навстречу.

Они камбэкаются с новой песней, Йери официально дебютирует, девочки делают вид, что очень рады новой одногруппнице ради фанатов, но Йерим не покидает чувство, что все это сплошная фальшь и её ненавидят за глаза.

Йерим ждет, когда же ей наконец всунут нож в спину.

Ничего особенного не происходит. Они выступают с новой песней, улыбаются, веселятся, а вечером сваливаются от усталости. Йерим всё в новинку и она почти не жалуется. Джухён спрашивает её о том, человек ли она вообще и Йери смеётся. Джухён почти что по-старчески вздыхает:

— Эта молодёжь, эх.

Все улыбаются сквозь усталость.

Суён тогда её тепло обнимает.

Йери, наверное, впервые кажется, что всё не так уж плохо.

Йерим думает, что сохранять теплые деловые отношения лучше всего, поэтому в свободное время предпочитает не отсвечивать.

Получается скверно, потому что Суён всякий раз пытается вытянуть её куда-то. То пойти прогуляться, то пойти в магазин, то помочь с готовкой — Йери даже возмущается по этому поводу:

— Если я сама младшая — это не значит, что меня нужно эксплуатировать!

Суён смеётся и треплет её по голове как ребёнка:

— Эх, милашка ты.

Йерим в ответ совершенно по-детски надувает губы.

Постепенно всё меняется и Йерим уже не боится проводить время с девочками, и даже начинает на правах макнэ что-то требовать, но никто не жалуется почти, потому что очарованию Йерим невозможно противостоять, но Джухён не теряет свою хватку и сетует на то, как растут быстро чужие дети.

Они с Суён негласно становятся парочкой «эвил-макнэ» и никто не возражает по этому поводу.

Они возвращаются с новой песней, и Йерим снова окунается в загруженный график с головой. Ей наконец хорошо, она не думает о том, что ей здесь не место и жизнь становится лучше.

Суён всё чаще вытаскивает её куда-то, они гуляют, держатся за руки и обнимаются.

Йерим начинает чувствовать себя влюблённой дурочкой.

В день, когда Йерим исполняется шестнадцать, Суён в качестве подарка целует её. Девочки подшучивают над ними, а Суён прижимает к себе сильнее.

— Не завидуйте, онни.

Йерим чувствует себя дурочкой и не понимает почему так боялась раньше.


End file.
